Reaching Ends
by Opal363
Summary: Long hair Winter bad news for Duo.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Reaching Ends Disclaimers: I don't own them, wish and dream they were, but they will never be mine! Warnings: Very clingy actions, OOC, silliness. Pairings: 1+2  
  
Reaching Ends  
  
Sitting down, Duo carefully brushed his silky, chestnut-brown, waterfall of hair. Suddenly he felt something reach out towards the brushing hand. Heaving a sigh, his indigo eyes slid half way open, and glanced at the stretching hairs. "Damn! Looks like a fun day with hair!" Pulling the brush the rest of the way out his hair, hearing the snaps and popping of electricity. "Stupid dry heat. I hate static electricity. Good thing it will be in a braid." Working his finger through his mass of hair, and braided it as quickly as his hair would let him, and then tied it off in a ponytail- holder. Suddenly he heard another snap, this time it was followed a sensation closely similar to a bee sting. Looking at the piece of broken rubber in his hands he groaned his aggravation. "Oh man I hate it when they do that. Winter, this is the only part I about you that I wish wouldn't happen!" Getting up he headed for the door, just as he closed his hand around the brass knob, a jolt of static electricity zapped his callused palm. "Ouch!! Stupid static!" Shaking his fingers a bit he opened the door and bumped into the solid form of Heero Yuy. "Damn it can't a guy get a break?" "What the?" Shaking his head a bit Heero did a double take on Duo. "Your hair it looks different! It's kind of coming out of its bra-" "Yeah I know, I'm having one of those days!" "I like it." Heero replied gazing at his lover. "Excuse me? I'm sorry I was distracted by the hot guy talking to me, can you repeat that" This surprised Duo a bit, as did the glitter in Heero's cobalt eyes. "Fool, you know exactly what you heard." Heero pushed Duo back into the confines of the bedroom. Heero quickly stripped himself and went to hug Duo, but his face was suddenly engulfed by a mass of hair, leaving Heero in an eerie darkness. "Umm Duo...I can't see a thing. What happened??" "Damn static!" Was Duo's only reply.  
  
Owari ~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	2. The Ripper

Title: The Ripper Author: Opal Pairings: It's a 1+2 Warnings: Hang onto your scalps, it's a gonna be painful Disclaimers: I don't own it, please don't sue.I'm harmless really.. can't even get a darn puter company to fix my puter! ~_~ Notes: This is one thing that can make me cringe.besides spiders that is.and the wiggling tickling fingers of friends, wifeys and family alike!  
  
The Ripper  
  
The sun was finally out; the weather was just right, warm with a gentle breeze. Duo grinned as he rolled out of bed. His long chestnut hair fell loosely around his slender form. It was one of the few times he took his hair out of its traditional meter long braid. Brushing a few tickling strands off his bare chest, he walked to the full-length mirror, where he gave a yawn and a stretch, worthy of a lion. Duo stared at his form that was reflected from the thin mirror. His boxers the only form of clothing incasing his body, and which fell just short of his knees. Sighing softly, he knew getting the endless amount of knots from his hair would be agonizing, but he had perfected the perfect gentleness when easing out the tangles and knots. Reaching for his brush on top of his dresser, Duo smirked, knowing it would be a long time before the others saw him.  
" Shinigami has no time for knots.and besides they never included it in the job description!!" Before he had the chance to run the brush through his long locks, a knock sounded at the door.  
" Name? " His smirk turned into a full grin, only one person knocked like that.  
" Heero Yuy " The nasal voice responded.  
" Enter Heero Yuy." Heero opened the door to see Duo clad in boxers and a Michigan tee shirt that he had threw on seconds before Heero walked in. His hair was still down, and it lay loosely around his small frame.  
" Duo.I.er-." Duo stared blankly at the steely-blue eyed boy. " What?" Duo asked as he took the brush to his head again. Heero was completely at a loss for words, and forgot completely why he had come to Duo's room in the first place. The shimmering hair that hid the delicate body of Duo mesmerized him.  
" Can I brush your hair?! " Heero blurted out, and found himself surprised by his answer, Duo on the other hand almost went into complete shock.  
" Ummm.sure.I guess." He held the brush out to Heero, and waited patiently for him to begin.  
Quatre looked up as a blood-curdling scream rang through the small house. Trowa bolted from his seat, with Quatre following close behind. Both were certain that Heero had followed through on his constant threats. Opening the door the to Duo's room, the two pilots stared in disbelief as Duo chased Heero around the room, making violent slashing movements with the brush.  
" Come back here you-."  
" I didn't mean too!! "  
" If only I had my scythe!!! You tore my scalp open. "  
" I did not! "  
" It feels like it. "  
"Duo I am really sorry! " Heero yelled before he dove over the  
bed to safety.  
Finally Duo stopped chasing after the other pilot, and held his hands  
to the top of his head. " Oi its throbbing.Gods Heero, you ripped  
right through it! " He sniffled a little, and a sad look bloomed onto  
Heero's face. Slowly he walked over to Duo's slumping form, and  
wrapped his arms around the indigo-eyed pilot and then placed a small  
kiss to the top of his head.  
" Gomen Duo. Can you ever forgive me? " Duo looked into the blue eyes of Heero and sniffled again. " Yeah, but do you ever brush your hair? "  
  
OWARI  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
You may all cringe now.I know I am. That's why I usually only let certain people fix my hair.its not that I have anything against them, its just that they seem to tear the brush/comb through my hair and then my scalp throbs forever. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed these! 


End file.
